Rob Mungle
| birth_place = Houston, Texas, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice actor, comedian | years_active = 1994 - Present | agent = | salary = | title = | children = | relatives = | family = | Image = | birth_name = Robert Louis Mungle | alias = Robert L. Mungle Rob Mumgle Mungle Roberts, The Reverend | status = | spouse = | ethnic = | networth = | credits = | website = }} Robert Louis Mungle (born October 19, 1967 in Houston, Texas) is an American voice actor for Funimation, ADV Films, Seraphim Digital/Sentai Filmworks, and OkraTron 5000. He is also a stand-up comedian, having been known as The Reverend. Filmography Anime * 009-1 - Odin * Akame ga Kill! - Headhunter Zanku, Trauma (Ep. 11) * Angel Beats! - Matsushita the 5th * Aquarian Age: Sign for Evolution - Naoyuki Kamikurata * Area 88 - Greg Gates * Blue Drop - Gen (Mari's Gardener) * Blue Seed - Daitetsu Kunikida * The Book of Bantorra - Vizak, Wyzaf * Broken Blade - General Baldr * Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 - Nick Roland * Canaan - Jin * Clannad - Gentleman, Oogami * Cromartie High School - Pootan’s Buddy * Demon King Daimao - Academy Director, Yatagasru (Crow) * Devil May Cry: The Animated Series - Morrison * Devil Survivor 2: The Animation - Berzerker * Dream Eater Merry - Griccho * E's Otherwise - Naozumi * Excel Saga - Pedro * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Henry Douglas * Gantz - Hatanaka * Ghost Hound - Seiichi Suzuki * Ghost Stories - Amanojaku * Godannar - Shibakusa * Golgo 13 - Regan * The Guin Saga - Archduke Vlad * Gunsmith Cats - Bill Collins * Guy: Double Target - Guy * Guyver: The Bioboosted Armor - Somlum * Halo Legends - Dutch (The Babysitter), Additional Voices * Heaven's Memo Pad - Nemo * Hiiro no Kakera - Drei * Intrigue in the Bakumatsu - Irohanihoheto - Gensai Hachisuka (Ep. 5-6), Takamori Saigo * Inu x Boku SS - Joe * Kamisama Dolls - Yasuyuki Kuga * Kekko Kamen - Big Toenail of Satan * Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple - Sogetsu Ma * Kiba - Dumas, Hyrum * La storia della Arcana Famiglia - Mondo * Le Chevalier D'Eon - Caron de Beaumarchais * Legends of the Dark King: A Fist of the North Star Story - Uighur * Log Horizon - Demiquas * Maburaho - Mr. Miura * Magikano - Cait Sith * Majestic Prince - Hideyuki * Majikoi! - Oh! Samurai Girls - Bandages, Memu * Mardock Scramble: The First Compression - Flesh the Pike * Martian Successor Nadesico - Goat Hory * Moeyo Ken - Kan Kan * Moonlight Mile - Alan, President Jim McDowell * Needless - Momiji Teruyama * Noir - Foster * One Piece - Igarappoi "Igaram", Tom (Funimation dub) * Pani Poni Dash! - The Alien Subordinates * Papuwa - Rod * Parasyte - Kazuyuki Izumi * Peacemaker Kurogane - Hajime Saitou * Princess Resurrection - Poseidon * Red Garden - Raúl Girardot * Saint Seiya - Bear Geki, Cancer DeathMask, Additional voices * Sorcerer Hunters OVA - Narrator * Space Pirate Captain Harlock - Yulian * Spice and Wolf II - Eligin * Super Milk Chan - The Landlord, Himself (Live-Action Footage) * Street Fighter II V - Guile (ADV Dub) * Tactics - Wantanbe * Tears to Tiara - Delator * Tokyo Majin - Big Mama, Yoriki Taisen * The Ambition of Oda Nobuna - Sakuma Nobumori, Shoukakuin Gousei * The Wallflower - Sunako's Dad * Un-Go - Komamori Sasa (Ep. 4), Masahiko Kanda (Ep. 1) * Utawarerumono - Emuro * Xam'd Lost Memories - Ahm * Yugo the Negotiator - Rashid Video Games *''Unlimited Saga'' - Basil Galeos, Edel References External links * * Category:1967 births Category:Living people Category:American stand-up comedians Category:American male voice actors Category:Male actors from Houston